


Two hour nap

by ddami



Series: short yura drabbles [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, dami is nonbinary and uses they/them, pls wear ur binder safely, sua is a very supportive gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: Bora fell asleep for two hours, two hours too long.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: short yura drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Two hour nap

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids remember only wear your binder for an absolute maximum of 8 hours. make sure you take care of yourself <3
> 
> https://spectrumoutfitters.co.uk/pages/binding-information-leaflet

Bora awoke with a start, jolting slightly with a gasp. Within seconds of regaining consciousness, she felt a hand on her cheek, accompanied by the caressing of a thumb. Her eyes followed the hand up the arm until eventually her eyes landed on a pair of soft brown ones that were already gazing deep into her own. Bora became more aware of her surroundings; she was in the living room of her and Yubin’s apartment, lying in the lap of her partner. 

She raised her hand to meet Yubin’s own, holding it gently. “How long was I asleep for?” Bora yawned, sitting up to stretch before cuddling into her lover. They shrugged, slinging an arm over Bora. “Like, two hours? You slept through the entirety of the movie.” The short girl pouted, apologising. She then pressed a kiss on Yubin’s cheek, making them smile ever so softly. The pink tint on their cheeks was evident even if they tried to pretend like they weren’t blushing.

“What did I miss?” Bora questioned, looking over at the TV which was showing the Netflix home screen. Yubin shrugged again. “I was too busy watching you. You looked so calm, peaceful, beautiful.” Something that Bora adored about her partner was their ability to say the cutest things completely blankly, as if they didn’t matter. 

Every time Yubin complimented her, her heart would flutter and her stomach would flip. They always sounded so casual, yet it was so genuine and meaningful. Bora mirrored Yubin’s smile from earlier. “What a shame you’re awake and ugly now.” Yubin immediately flinched before Bora had anytime to react. In record time, Bora grabbed a cushion and threw it off them. The pair began giggling through Yubin’s very insincere apologies. “I’m sorry, big head.”

Bora smiled, casting her eye over to the TV once more, grabbing the remote and turning it off. She leaned into Yubin, listening to the sound of their heartbeat in their chest as a delicate hand made its way into Bora’s hair, the sensation almost making her want to drift back off into a slumber. She let out a few hums of contentment to let Yubin know they were doing well, which earned her a kiss on the top of her head. This only made Bora whine as she begged them for a proper kiss. Yubin chuckled, pulling Bora as close as needed for them to connect their lips. A few small but sweet kisses before the younger pulled away.

The look in their eyes never failed to make Bora’s heart flutter. There was so much love and admiration inside them. Bora was sure she’d never felt this appreciated by an individual before and the fact she could tell just how much she meant to Yubin just by looking into their eyes spoke volumes. Everything they had was perfect. They were an incredible match and nothing would take that away from them. They were each other’s one in a million and each person was both undeniably in love with the other.

“Baby.” Bora started, her hands on Yubin’s shoulder. Her face turned to concern and Yubin’s soon turned to disappointment. “How long has it been on for?” Bora could feel their binder from underneath their shirt and her worry quickly escalated, even more so because of Yubin’s silence. Too long was the answer. Now, it was Bora’s turn to take their face in her hands to caress their cheek. “Maybe ten hours.” Yubin looked down, refusing to make eye contact with their girlfriend, who sighed in response. Bora cursed herself for falling asleep. Yubin was two hours over their limit and that's how long Bora had slept for.

She shook her head and placed a kiss on their lips. “Arms up.” Yubin complied. The elder lifted Yubin’s shirt up and tossed it down next to them. Next she got her fingers in the elasticated fabric and pulled it over Yubin’s head, messing up their hair a little bit. Bora giggled and fixed it. “Up now, you have your stretches to do.” Yubin rolled their eyes jokingly. They appreciated just how much Bora supported them through all of this, all the extra thought she put in to make sure Yubin was comfortable, asking if specific terms were okay, what was dysphoric and euphoric for them and of course, making sure they wore their binder properly. 

“Where would I be without you?” Yubin asked, rhetorically, pushing themselves up to the corner to start stretching.

But of course, Bora answered. “Hospitalised with a collapsed lung.”


End file.
